Real World:Crossover, The Neighborhood Quakes
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Everyone moves in, even an uninvited guest.


  
  
Vegeta looked at the house..it wasn't as big as the Capsole Corp. house(which wasn't surprising to Vegeta). However it did look nice and would be a lot better than the pod he used to more or less live out of.   
  
"I'm going to rule that house..for I am an alien prince and a Super Saiyen!.   
  
He opened the door...and saw Karrorot and his brat sitting on a sofa watching TV.  
  
"You know Karrorot I wish you showed up like this when I went into space to find you" Vegeta said slightly annoyed.   
  
***  
  
Ranma got this weird feel when he entered the house. He saw some kid in the house. He also saw all the cameras so he knew he was at the right house.  
  
"Hi I'm Ranma Satome...are you here alone?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm Gohan..and my dad and Vegeta are fighting in the backyard" Gohan replied.   
  
"Oh" Ranma said.   
  
***  
  
Tenchi knocked on the door.   
  
Ranma answered the door.   
  
"Hi I'm Tenchi ..say what's with the fireworks?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Fireworks? That's two guys fighting." Ranma replied.   
  
"In midair?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yep...that's my family's fighting style..though Gohan tells me they're flying" Ranma said with a shrug. "I've seen enough strange things that that's pretty believable"   
  
"Same here" Tenchi said.   
  
***  
  
A-Ko looked at the hosue..it was nice,but she had feeling that B-Ko find her sooner or later..and she noticed two men fighting in midair. She looked at her parents wondering if they had any idea who those two were.   
  
Clark Kent formerly the man of steel looked at the two figures....one was Son Goku, the other was ..an alien that was in the background when a larger bald one killed 4 of the Z Warrriors, and trashed the Naval forces that were there. Son Goku had appearantly been at the fight and fought the other alien..though now it seemed they were sparring rather than trying to kill each other. And he thought his daughter would be the only strange person in this house...  
  
***  
  
Nuku Nuku wondered if those two guys fighting in midair would ever play with her. She hoped she could learn to fly like they were as well.   
  
***  
  
Ataru Moroboshi looked at the two guys fighting in midair..it was weird,but he was used to that. He wondered if they were aliens.   
  
***  
  
Urd looked at Vegeta and Goku fight. She vaguely remembered reading about those two..they were the last surviing Saiyens in the Universe. They were a yin and yang. Goku was a peaceful, yet powerful warrior. Vegeta was a cocky arrogant dynamo of energy that could and would do anything he felt like doing.   
  
She knew that they were definately going to make things interesting.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru Chibi looked at the new guys fighting midair..it shocked him that he was stuck with guys that probably wouldn't care if they knew he was Tuxedo Kamen...hell he thought these guys could give Sailor Saturn a run for her money even if she was going all out.   
  
***  
  
One of the producters of the show smiled..she was going to enjoy this show...however she didn't know what and who the other producters were...and they didn't know what she was...  
  
***  
  
Vegeta smirked.   
"Well Karrorot that was amusing" Vegeta said.   
  
"So everyone here but Nuku Nuku went here to avoid the bizarrieity of their own life?" Ranma asked.  
  
Everyone but Vegeta and Nuku Nuku nodded.   
  
"Oh well I can deal with this better..hopefully Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou,The Kunos, Mouse, Happosai, or Pantyhouse will not visit...Ryouga might show up..and get lost.   
  
"Panyhosue..what kind of name is that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"The kind of name a perverted martial arts grandmaster would give" Ranma replied.   
  
***  
  
Washu smiled.   
  
"Well Tenchi looks like you gave me a lot more guinea pigs to experiment with"  
  
***  
Everyone went up stairs and looked at the new door.   
  
"Hey wasn't this door not here a minute a go?" Ataru asked.   
  
Tenchi started swearing.   
  
"I take it this is a bad thing?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Very bad" Tenchi said.   
  
Then Washu walked out in her nurses outfit...with a needle in her hand.   
  
Goku snapped like Ranma would at a cat show.   
  
"Nnnnnnnn NEEDLE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he ran like the Flash on steriods. He knocked Mamoru though a wall.   
  
"Well that's interesting" Washu said.   
***  
Urd wondered what she had gotten into. Interesting didn't do justice to this place...it was a mad house. Ater she called Kami(her father, not the guardian of Earth..since he only knew some of these people) and found out about everyone.   
  
Ranma, the fact that he could attract women like flies to dung. The fact he was an aquatransexual. Man he was strange...and he was going to be so much fun.   
  
Tenchi also could attract women like flies to dung..and had the power to fight Vegeta..maybe. It would depend if he lived long enough to get the lead out. He was also going to be fun.   
  
Ataru was the biggest pervert in the universe. He was going to be a pain in the rear, and Lum is going to go ballastic when she finds out Vegeta is here and is a Super Saiyen...in the case of the Super Saiyen though the last one was 30,000 years ago...people remembered it, and fear it.   
  
  
Goku and Gohan..well they wouldn't be as fun to play with..  
  
  
Mamoru Chibi well he was off limits. Oh well.   
  
***  
  
Washu finally managed to get her robots to pull her out of the ground. She had cornered Goku in the back yard..when he chargered her and stomped her into the ground. That would be the last time she was ever near Goku with a needle.   
  
***  
  
Annoucer(Goku): Well they're in the house..and what will happen next? Well Ryouga shows up..and is found to be a member of the cast. But will his curse be his downfall when he's a pig next to a hungry Vegeta?   
  
Ryouga: Its unquestionably hell!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
